cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Guy
The Red Guy (born August 1 1975), voiced by Charlie Adler, serves as Cow and Chicken's incompetent arch-nemesis throughout the series. He is usually seen naked and was originally portrayed as the Devil in the pilot episode where he attempted to tempt Chicken into smoking and lure him down to Hell. In later episodes, he spends his time trying to either scam, torment, physically harm, or outright kill Cow and Chicken. Later in the series, despite the long history of animosity between them, Cow, Chicken, and the Red Guy are portrayed as friends in some episodes. He displays odd mannerisms (such as rolling around on the floor or walking on his buttocks to get around) and uses very exaggerated tones in his speech such as, listen to me and YOU BE OK!!! He seems somewhat bipolar, often going from smooth and witty to loud and ranting in an instant. He often disguises himself as an authority figure (principals, kings, queens, lunch ladies, police officers and other things.) and wears disguises such as small shirts, wigs and short skirts. In some episodes, multiple and seemingly distinct Red Guys are present, usually working together, which raises the question of whether or not the Red Guy in each episode is a different one each time. Catch phrases include: "Hello, it's me, he is," "I'm going to be rich," "Fetching!", "Why the long face? if Cow is crying" "Sue me," "Ooh," "You know", "Can you be helped?" when disguised as a store clerk, and "Is that a crime?" Like the other characters in the show, Red will refer to everyone else as "ladies," "girls," "gals," or "men." A running gag throughout the series deals with the fact that The Red Guy does not wear pants (or underwear), and seems to take pride in his buttocks and his nudity similar to a nudist. In fact, he often goes to extreme lengths to stay nude. Some rare exceptions occurred in “Intelligent Life?” when after establishing world peace Red asks to keep the jeans he has acquired. Upon wearing them he exclaims, “Look at what I have been missing all these years!”. Another exception when he was an army superior with pants stuck to his buttocks back when he was in the Army with Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad. A lot of The Red Guy's explanations for why he pulled a certain scam involve something bad that happened to him when he was 9 years old. The Red Guy also appeared semi-regularly in I Am Weasel. He is the only villain of Supercow. Aliases The Red Guy often introduces himself with fake names emphasizing his lack of pants, Some of them include: Dr. Laxslax(The Cow with Four Eyes) Ben Panced(Penalty Wheel) Ivan Panced Breezy Bum Seymour Butts Mrs. Bare Derrière Officer Pantsoffski: An Orthodontist policeman who made everyone get permanent braces. His reign of terror ended when Supercow arrived to save the day and made him endure what it's like to have permanent braces in his mouth. Pantsoffski was last seen trying to avoid sattelites crashing on him and his motorcycle, while screaming "Is there a real orthodontist in the house?". Mr. Jeans Begone: Lance Sackless: Officer O'Fannahey: A cop who appeared in Black Sheep. When Supercow was ready to beat him up, Black Sheep stops her by telling her that he's cold. He quickly shears his own black wool and used hairpins to stich O'Fannahey a pair of woolen pants. Mr. Hiney, the Fraudulent Mall Cop: A fake mall cop who wrongfully goes after Cow for supposively shoplifting. She is soon cleared of the charges, but when he tres to pass through the security detector, it beeps red and the real mall cops busts him for trying to steal their cart. Principal Hiney: The principal of Cow and Chicken's school. He used the sceurity blanket which is revealed to be Supercow's powers and kidnapped Cow, Flem and Earl. Chicken was able to save their lives as a superhero of his own. Professor Hineybottom: Major Wedgie: An Army Superior responsible for his troops. Well noted for his name is a pair of pants that contiuously keeps getting stuck to his rear. Appearance The Red Guy is a red creature of an unknown species resembling a demon, and in the pilot "No Smoking" episode he was shown as Satan. In later cartoons, he is no longer shown as that character, but instead as a being who is known for masquerading as different people with different occupations in order to harm, torture or scam Cow and Chicken for reasons never established in the series. Often, these characters are given pun names related to the Red Guy's bare posterior and lack of pants, and sometimes he has been known to disguise himself as more than one character in the same episode in order to continue bothering Cow and Chicken, and sometimes I.R. Baboon and Weasel (Red Guy Also Appeared In I Am Weasel). Trivia *Because He Was Portrayed As The Devil In No Smoking And Because Of His Physical Appearance Red Guy Was Considered By The Audience Really A Demon Although He Was Portrayed As A Demon Only In No Smoking. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Heroes